Sandlot SideStories
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: every Sandlot story i wrote goes here
1. Lovely Attraction

The first time I met my beautiful love, it was (of course) on the baseball field. I watched him fix his run the bases from afar and he entranced me. He was impossible to miss in his blue hat with that dark brown hair. And the more I watched him, the more I wanted him. He was strong and beautiful, and he had, from what I heard, quite an ego. Just my type of man.

Being such a determined individual, I had to get him for myself.

So one night after a long baseball game with my brother and his friends, I snuck out of camp and quietly made my way into that hot 12 year old boy's territory. His parents were apparently on their honeymoon, leaving their boy unprotected, so my only problem was finding out where my soon-to-be boyfriend was. As if God knew I was looking for him, I saw him leaving one of his neighbor's houses.. So I followed him to his house, and suddenly he grabbed me and threw me on the couch.

"You thought I didn't notice you?" he asked me with a knife to my throat.

I was distracted from answering by his _gorgeous_ brown eyes and tempting abs. The boy pressed the dagger a little harder into my throat and I was brought back to reality.

"I wouldn't doubt your keen senses," I looked into those pretty light brown eyes. Then I kicked him in the side and straddled his waist, taking one of the sharp pins out of my long red hair and putting it to his neck.

"Bastard..." he seethed. I chuckled and stroked the needle against his neck.

"Mmm... aren't you a sight for sore eyes...""What are you doing?" the tanned-skinned baseball player asked.

"Like it isn't obvious. I'm in love with you."

"Oh really?"

"Oh _yes_..." I kissed up the side of his jaw and smirked when I felt him shiver. And I was taken by surprise when he grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly.

"Well, you're not bad lookin' yourself. Pretty face, sexy body, big beautiful… tasty-looking breasts... can you promise me a good time?"

I rolled my hips against his groin and he moaned.

"I think I can promise that..."

We kissed again and he started to strip me of my clothing. He laid me on my back and it wasn't long before I was a moaning mess as he started to kiss down my body. He unwraveled my pony tail and I nearly screamed when he grabbed my left boob.

"A few kisses and you're this hard?" Benny chuckled, smirking at me. "Dirty little thing, aren't you?"

"C-can't help it... _ahh, harder_..."

That deliciously hot mouth of his wrapped around my right nipple and I gasped. He tortured me so horribly and watched me writhe with those alluring eyes. If he kept that up I would lose my mind. I let him suck me for a bit longer before I pulled away and pushed him down on his back. I loved the way he moaned and arched up into my mouth as I licked his broad chest. I could feel him breathe deeply when I finally took off his pants and groaned at the sight of his big swollen erection. I could tell that I was going to enjoy myself thoroughly. Benny tossed his head back and hissed when I swirled my tongue in circles around the tip, and thrusted upwards when I started to take more of him. His hand ran through my hair and I heard him curse under his breath.

"Shit, you've got a - _mmmnn_ - nice mouth on you..."

I moaned around him and continued to suck him while he wet some of his fingers with my pre-cum and slipped one of them inside me. My body grew hotter from the sensations. He soon slipped another finger inside, and then a third.

"Impatient, aren't ya?" I chuckled when I noticed what his fingers were doing. "Or horny, which is it?"

"_Both_," he gasped, and returned to my task of sucking him. I nearly reached my peak before I finally removed my fingers and released my mouthful. I fell back and spread my legs, looking at Benny through heavy eyes.

"Put it in, I can't wait much longer," I whispered breathlessly. He groaned and settled between my legs, and not a moment later I felt something push its way inside me. I clutched his back and groaned. The feeling was so immense I thought I had lost consciousness.

"Damn you're tight," he breathed in my ear. "_Just_ how I like it..."

"Ahh, move already..."

Benny set into a hard pace that made me shiver all over and moan his name. So it seemed I wasn't the only impatient one. His low groans and gasps only pulled me closer to my peak.

"Harder, deeper, _more - ohh yes! _Mmm!"

"You're a sexy fucker, Brittney, aahhh, keep talkin' to me, baby..."

Benny upped the pace even more, and my body finally reached its limit. I burned all over and moaned his name as I released, staining my chest with a white wetness. Benny gave me a few more hard thrusts before he bit my ear and met the same end, warming my insides with his essence. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. We both were breathing hard, trying to regain our senses.

"Was it good?" I said softly. He chuckled.

"Better than good. We might have to do this more often," Benny smiled.

"If I see you with someone else like this, I'll castrate you in an instant," I threatened.

Benny looked at me with a raised brow.

"And you're a jealous one?" Benny asked playfully, "Well, it's gonna be hard to keep the suitors away since they just flock to me and all..."

"Don't tease," I lowered my eyes. Benny kissed my jaw with a chuckle.

"Easy there, hot stuff." Benny said, "I'll try and be a good boy while you're away."

"Good. Because I'm not sharing _this_ with anyone else," I grabbed his manhood and he shuddered.

"It's all yours, gorgeous, it's all yours," Benny smiled, as we subconsciously agreed to make out. And we did hard core.

_I know it sucked, but I'll get better

-Awesomegirl863


	2. Gentle

I was so tired my vision was blurry. I had finally finished the baseball practice for the big game next morning and I was on my way to bed. I pushed open my Appartment room door (or what I _thought_ was my room door) and stopped in mid-step.

"Well well, I didn't know I'd be having company tonight."

I had mistakenly walked in on a half-naked, wet Yeah-Yeah.

"Oh, excuse me, I thought this was my room," I murmured. I wanted to leave, yet my body was frozen in place. It took a minute for me to actually turn around to leave, but a hand grabbed me and stopped me.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" he whispered in my ear and pressed up against me. "I wouldn't mind a little company.."

I gulped and blushed. Something was poking me, and I had a faint idea of what it was.

"Yeah-Yeah, what are you-"

"I know you feel it," rough fingers brushed away some of my long red hair so he could nip at my neck. "Don't play coy with me, gorgeous..."

A gasp left my lips and my blush deepened. My neck was the most sensitive spot on my body and the way he was breathing on it sent chills down my spine. As much I didn't want to admit it, I felt a slowly-growing ache of desire for him.

"Well?"

Another kiss to my neck and I whipped around and pressed him up against the wall. Shocked beautiful eyes looked at me intently.

"Be gentle with me, Yeah-Yeah," I purred in his ear, "Remember… we're only 12."

He chuckled before kissing me hard and started tearing at my clothes. I fell back onto his bed and reveled in the feel of his warm lips all over my bare chest. My hands threaded themselves in his damp blonde hair and I let the hot feelings take over me. Then feverish lips surrounded my left nipple and I screamed his name.

"Mmm, nice voice you got there," Yeah-Yeah smirked around me. "Now I wanna hear you scream my name..."

"S-Stop teasing," I rasped as he continued to suck me. "_Ahhh_..."

One of his hands crawled up to my mouth and his fingers brushed against my lips. I eagerly welcomed them with a low moan. After a moment he took his fingers back and I felt one of them push inside of me. It stung a little at first, but the bronze-skinned 12 year old's skilled tongue around my left boob took my mind away from the discomfort, and soon I wanted more. My body was being consumed by an insatiable lust, a deep desire to be taken.

"Shit, you don't know how bad I wanna be in you right now," he licked his lips and slipped in another finger. Yeah-Yeah's sensual, intense gaze made my face flush. But I couldn't deny that I wanted him.

Soon he entered a third finger, and I pulled him back up for a deep kiss.

"I want you," I nibbled on his bottom lip. "I want you so much I can't _take_ it..."

"Then let me satisfy you, beautiful," Yeah-Yeah groaned.

The fingers disappeared, and only moments later did I feel something thicker and hotter than fingers. My back arched and I shuddered.

"You're hotter than hell," Alan gasped. "And so tight..."

"_Hah_, _ohhh_... move..."

He rocked in and out slowly at first, letting me adjust to the feel of him inside me. I looked up at him with heavy eyes and licked my lips, and then he started to thrust harder.

"Let me hear you," he huffed and bit my ear. "Scream, _scream_ for me, Brittney..."

"Ah-_ahh_! Mmm, Yeah-Yeah, _more_!"

"Say it again," the blond man murmured lowly and grabbed my dripping erection. "One more time."

I was rapidly approaching my limit, and anything I was about to say got caught in my throat. Everything was on fire and deliciously hot. I had never felt so good before in my life.

"Mmnn, I can't take any more! Ahh, I'm-"

"_Let it go_," Yeah-Yeah moaned and bit his way down my neck. A violent tremor shook my body and white fire spurted forth from my length, dribbling onto my chest and staining his hot hand.

"_Ohhh_, Yeah-Yeah... fill me with your warmth..."

I felt him tense before releasing his fire inside of me with a husky groan of my name that made me shiver some more. He collapsed on top of me and tried to catch his breath.

"Who knew you could be so naughty?" he looked at me with a raised brow.

"Who knew you could be gentle?" I chuckled and kissed his hand.

"You just bring out that side of me, gorgeous..."

* * *

><p><strong> Tell me if I've gotten better or worse<strong>

**-Awesomegirl863**


	3. Starry Night

Timmy and Charlie entered Timmy's apartment, laughing as they did so.

"Thank you for tonight," Charlie smiled as she slightly pulled the zipper down on her jacket.

"No problem," Timmy shook his head, closing the door behind him and tossing his own jacket onto the sofa. "Anything for your birthday."

"Slash our anniversary," she added. He just chuckled and kissed her softly on her pink lips.

"Slash our anniversary," he repeated her words with a smile.

It was Charlie's 22nd birthday, as well as their one-year anniversary. Timmy took her out for dinner at Oishii, a trendy and upscale California restaurant in Hollywood Square. Charlie decided not to have an extravagant celebrity birthday party like she did last year; she wanted something simple and intimate with him, she told him.

The two moved into his bedroom. Charlie sat down on his futon, while Timmy stood in front of his mirror and loosened his tie a bit and unbuttoned his cuff links.

"You dress too formal," Charlie smiled at him as she took off her high heels she bought from her hometown (Asia).

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at her through the mirror. "Well, you dress too little."

"You don't like it?" She tilted her head to the side. She was wearing a champagne tube top that exposed her entire belly and a matching skirt that went a little past her mid-thigh. Her blonde hair was held up in a tan hairclip with tresses of hair running down both sides of her face.

He just laughed; he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way she looked.

"I have an excuse, I'm twenty-two," she smirked cheekily.

"And I don't?" He crossed his arms.

"You're twenty-two as well," she shrugged. "You should loosen up a bit."

The Mini Mall owner said nothing. He just looked down at his dress shirt and undid the top two buttons. "How's that?"

The Asian singer/model scoffed softly at him, and he just smiled. He took a seat down next to her, cuddling next to each other. He arranged her so that she was between his legs, his arms encircled around her waist and his chin on her right shoulder.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Of course I did," she tilted her head to the side, leaning against his left temple.

"You tired?"

"Sort of," she replied. Upon his question, a small yawn escaped her lips, to which Timmy chuckled softly at.

"I love you," he leaned into her neck and nuzzled her, grazing his lips against her supple skin.

"I love you too," she shifted in place to turn around and face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

"Timmy…"

"Yeah?" He pressed his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her indigo orbs.

She pecked him on the lips gently. "Make me yours."

His breath hitched in his lungs at her request. He scanned her eyes for any uncertainty, for any hesitation, for any second doubts… and found none.

"Charlie…" he breathed almost light-headedly. He wasn't going to lie to himself; he wanted her, just as much as she made it look like she wanted him, if not even more. From the second he met her at the Sandlot ten years ago, he knew there was something special about her, and it wasn't just her almost superhuman singing abilities or her super hot Asian eyes. Timmy has also been in his share of relationships, and despite his age, his sexual experience has never really gone beyond a heated kiss or sleeping in the arms of whoever it was he was seeing at the time; the last thing he wanted was so start something with Charlie, only to have it unfinished because she had second thoughts.

"Are you sure?" He licked his lips softly and cleared his throat after noticing just how dry it became.

Charlie slowly pulled away from him, only to wrap his tie around her wrist and reeled him in like a fish that threatened to escape and caught him in an unexpected kiss.

"Mmph!" He groaned into her lips, slowly losing his control. His hands reached for her shoulders and she pushed her jacket off her torso, exposing her bare arms to the air. After she was relieved of the article of clothing, he wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her down on the futon while propping himself up with his free hand. He slithered his arm from between her back and the mattress and used it to undo his tie, while Charlie clung to his neck, refusing to let his lips go.

After Timmy's tie was undone, Charlie briefly broke the kiss and pulled it off him so fast the silk fabric almost gave him a burn on the back of his neck. But he didn't complain; her blatant eagerness only aroused him even more. He pressed his free hand against the mattress, next to Charlie, as he allowed her to relieve him of his dress shirt, watching her undo the buttons slowly, torturing him by making him wait.

"Oh…" His voice wavered, his chest rising faster as her fingernails sensually flicked the buttons out of their holders.

A slight frown fell on the singer's/model's lips when she caught sight of his white tank top underneath. "You really do wear too much clothing," she looked up at him.

He said nothing. He just wriggled out of his dress shirt and carelessly tossed it aside. He sat up on his knees, legs spread open as he straddled Charlie's hips, and reached for the hem of his tank top and slowly pulled it over his head.

Charlie was almost blinded with desire as she watched her boyfriend undress. It wasn't very rare that Timmy wore something that _didn't_ cover himself up. She thought that it was just because of his work as a businessman, to give himself that official look. Even when he was out of a suit, all he wore were baggy shirts, or at least clothing that didn't even hint that he had a body underneath. His skinned was nicely and evenly tanned, pulled over tight muscle, faintly covered by a layer of blonde hairs. She couldn't help but wonder how he maintained his muscular build with his always packed schedule. But that didn't matter to her then; all that matter was him.

He hovered over her, smirking at her open jaw and staring eyes. He let the tank top that hung idly from his fingers fall to the floor, and he bent down again so that their noses just barely grazed against each other's. Fascinated, she lifted a hand and gently pressed it against the smooth muscle of his stomach. It was taut and well-maintained, and her fingertips dipped into the crevasses between each ab. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he did so, groaning softly as her fingers danced across his torso.

"Oh, Charlie…" his breath hitched again as she took her index finger and thumb and massaged his left nipple gently and his slacks tighten even more.

Charlie's roaming hand slid down his stomach towards the hem of his pants, and undid the brass buckle of his belt, and he watched eagerly as she did so. She unbuttoned his pants, reached for the small zipper and slowly pulled it down.

"Oh God…" His eyes shut closed. His arms almost gave way, and he struggled to maintain propped up above her. Never in a million years did he imagine Charlie to act the way she was acting. She looked so innocent, almost inhibited… She always said that she never really went outside of the gates of the Sandlot growing up, that she never experienced what Greater California had to offer.

He opened an eye to peek down at her. He had to admit that she definitely changed from how she was three years ago. Her music style has changed from her first album, her manner of speech—while much the same for the most part—has still changed nonetheless… Best of all, her outfits left little to the imagination… Her dark blonde locks sprawled across the pillow. Her amber eyes sparkled, reflecting his face back at him in their depths. Her breasts raised with every labored breath.

This wasn't the Charlie he first met…

This was better.

Charlie laid both hands on both sides of his hips and guided his slacks downwards. He helped her along by raising his knees and legs to shake them off, and kicked them off the futon like a dog burying a bone behind him.

Charlie's eyes fell from Timmy's face, down his chest and stomach, to his lower region. He was obviously aroused, there was no denying that. His arousal jetted straight out, creating what she thought was a rather sizable tent… Given Timmy's physical stature, standing at a towering five feet and eleven inches, Charlie thought that he would be well endowed… she just never knew to what degree.

She took both her hands and reached for the elastic waistband of his boxers and slipped her fingers inside, slowly pulling them down. Inch by inch, he was exposed before her. She heard a moan escape from his lips as his underwear pulled his length downwards, and sprang back upwards when the article of clothing reached his lower thighs.

Her eyes widened at his size. Aside from diagrams in her biology books in high school, Charlie has never seen the male sex before. Timmy looked no different… except at a much bigger degree. It stood proudly before her with black hair curled at the base. She looked up to his face, and saw that he didn't look the least bit embarrassed. Not that she was expecting him to be. A guy like Timmy wouldn't be so, she thought.

She curiously reached out to touch him. A loud cry of pleasure escaped his lips, shutting his eyes and grasping at the pillow as he did so. His abdomen tightened and his toes curled in response to her touch. She traced a straight line downwards with her index finger, sensually grazing her fingernail against the length as she did so.

"S-s-stop that," he managed, grabbing her wrist and pushing it away from him.

She looked up at him, giving him a teasing smirk. "Why?"

Timmy slowly opened his eyes, and frowned sexily at her. "Because it's your turn."

With that, he brought his face downwards to lock his lips passionately with hers, bringing a hand to her bare stomach and caress her soft skin delicately. She moaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. He moved towards her so that he was kneeling over her again, and took both his hands to the sides of her tube top. Grabbing at the hems, he slowly pulled the clothing upwards. She assisted him by raising her arms, allowing it to slide off her body easier. She laid there, naked from the waist upwards, before him.

Timmy struggled to keep his self control as he reached for her skirt and pushed it down her legs and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, leaving her only in her virginal, pale pink panties.

Charlie was perfect to him. Her breasts weren't ridiculously large, nor were they particularly small. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink to compliment her creamy peach skin. Her legs were perfectly toned and absolutely flawless. It was as if God sent Charlie to him for more than to save his then ailing favorite mall.

"Please…" She choked out, her breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath. "Hurry…"

Her voice calling out to him was more than enough to drive him over the edge, feeling the heat in his groin intensify. He reached for her underwear and slowly pulled them down, until she was fully exposed.

"God, Charlie…" He breathed, his eyes scanning her fervently. He reached down to take a breast in his large hand, and she moaned out his name, her breath hitching.

"Timmy!"

He reached down and rolled his tongue sensually over her right nipple before latching his mouth against.

"Oh, more Timmy," she begged breathlessly. "More… Use your teeth."

He was more than happy to oblige. He took his hand and played with her left breast while he took her right nipple between his teeth and flicked the nub relentlessly, up and down, back and forth, with his tongue.

"My Gosh…" She whimpered, reaching for his tousled hair and gripping softly.

Charlie groaned at her playing with his hair. He took his right hand and slid it down her stomach and let his fingertips dance just above her womanhood. She let out a strangled cry, sounding vaguely like his name. He took his index finger and slowly inserted it inside her.

"Timmy!" Her back arched erotically off the futon in response. He withdrew his finger, only to push it back in, deeper this time. He moved his elbow side to side against her legs, signaling her to spread her legs open wider, and she eagerly complied. He slowly inserted his middle finger to join his index, and pumped her slowly at first before speeding up.

Charlie moaned Timmy's name over and over like a prayer to God, pushing herself against him.

"Please!" She cried out. "T-t-take me!"

He abruptly stopped what he was doing upon her request. He let go of her nipple and dragged his tongue upwards, past her chin, until his lips met hers. He kissed her passionately, silencing her labored breaths, before pulling away to stare into her bliss-glazed eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked before pecking her lips one more time.

He got up on his knees again and hooked his arms behind her knees, pulling her closer to him. He took his length in his hand, quickly stroking himself at the sight of her, before positioning himself at her entrance, the head of his erection grazing against her.

"I love you," he smiled weakly at her before slowly but surely pushing himself inside her.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock. A cry of pain escaped her lips, but she was immediately silenced by Timmy's kiss until it slowly turned into a small whimper. He pushed in deeper until there was no more room. He stroked her back lovingly, feeling himself harden even more as Zelda's nails dug into his own back.

"Shit, Charlie…" He managed out as he felt her walls tighten around him. He rocked in and out ever so slightly, his control slowly slipping away as he did so.

Eventually, any trace of pain left Charlie; all that was left was a sore feeling, and the feeling of being complete. Quite literally, Timmy filled her, and it was _wonderful_.

Timmy moved down to kiss the crevasse of her neck, sucking on her skin erotically. He heard an elated sigh escape Charlie's lips, feeling her chin rest on her shoulder.

"Faster," she whispered into his ear with need. "Please."

Timmy said nothing. He just slowly withdrew himself, until all that was left inside her was the head of his member, before sliding back inside. He repeated the action at a slow and steady pace, matching the rhythm of their breaths. His hands caressed her side, sliding up and down her figure, groaning out her name in a low and dangerous tone.

"Charlie… Charlie…" He panted over and over, firmly placing his hands on her hips as he moved in and out of her, his pace quickening slightly. He laid her on the bed, supporting himself by pushing his hands into the mattress, and continued to thrust. He watched her hands roam his chest and abdomen, her breasts bounce and shake with each thrust, the sound of hitched, labored breaths and his name emit from her mouth… It blinded Timmy with lust ten times over.

"Y-y-you're so good," Charlie whimpered as he laid a hand on a breast and rubbed the nipple between his thumb and index finger, his thrusts becoming harder, faster, and rougher than before.

Timmy's hand moved downwards towards the outside of her womanhood and played with her, thrusting in and out all the while. This caused her moans to increase in volume ten fold, wrapping her legs around his waist to completely fill herself with him. The action caused him to hit that special spot inside of her, and she let out a note that she became so famous for in the music industry in pleasure.

"Charlie!" His eyes widened in delight and threw his head back, her actions and her cries pushing him over the edge. He gripped the futon again and forcefully pounded her into the mattress, his thrusts reaching wild levels.

They went on for that for what seemed like an eternity. Just when Timmy thought we was going to completely lose it and release himself inside Charlie, he slowed down and stopped moving, taking the time to kiss and stroke her lovingly. Then, when the pleasure subsided, he started up again, building up momentum for the right time, feeling his arousal swell even larger inside her. She could feel it, too. And she enjoyed every second of it.

Charlie panted his name over and over as he rammed himself against her, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

"I… I can't…" Charlie whimpered into his neck. "I can't hold it, Timmy…"

"It's okay," he kissed her, sucking on her earlobe. "Let it go, baby…"

She blushed at his reply; she's never heard him talk like that before. Nevertheless, it turned her on even more. She could tell he was reaching his limit as well. His relentless, primal movements were more wild and uncontrolled than ever. She could feel his length burn with desire, hotter than wildfire. His moans and grunts were almost deafening, loud enough to give even the Beast a run for its money.

"Timmy!" She cried out in total pleasure, arching her back off the futon to press her front side against his. Her eyes rolled back inside her head as her climax came over her, rushing against his length and running down his inner thighs, dampening the futon below.

Her release prompted his own, the world going white. For a second, he thought he saw the Goddesses themselves as he felt his seed release into her. Her inner walls continued to milk him for all he was worth as he screamed out her name in euphoria so loudly it could wake the dead. He felt some of his essence leak out of her and down their legs, mixing with her essence. With one more thrust, he collapsed on top of Charlie, trying to do so gently so that he didn't crush her.

Timmy was spent. He couldn't give anymore even if his life depended on it. He just lay there, on top of his girl… His Charlie. His breathed heavily in sync with her as she gently pushed him off her, moaning softly at the feeling of his length exiting her. Suddenly, she felt empty.

She tiredly crawled on top of Charlie and wrapped her arms around him, and he responded by pulling her closer to him, kissing her gently on the forehead. She could feel his length press against her, still slightly hard. She watched him stare absent mindedly at the ceiling, still panting for air.

"I love you," Timmy whispered, not looking away from the ceiling. Charlie smiled softly, crawling upwards so that they were at eye level. She kissed him softly and passionately before crawling back down, pressing the side of her face against his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Happy birthday, Charlie," he lifted his head to face her, and she looked up at him. "And happy anniversary."

"Thank you," she kissed his chest softly, snuggling against him. She went back to listening to his heartbeat.

"…So soothing," Charlie yawned softly.

He looked down again with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Your heartbeat," she clarified.

"It beats only for you," he smiled, pecking her on the forehead and enveloping her in his warm embrace.

"Mmm…" She nodded. "It's so melodic."

Timmy chuckled softly at that. "What's it sound like?"

Charlie yawned softly and replied before falling into a peaceful sleep,

"A midnight serenade."


	4. A Master and His Maid

**I don't Own the Sandlot**

Master Tommy slouched in his chair, and stared at the ceiling to clear his mind after completing the stacks of documents and laid about his desk unorganized. Tommy's rank stood among the aristocracy, therefore politics affairs swarm into his life like a group of locust on a corn field.

Without anything else to do, Tommy released a sigh as he rose from his desk. He paced over to his wardrobe for something more comfortable as he prepared himself for a relaxing bath.

With his towel and clothes in hand, he made his way to bathroom as he hung his head down in weariness. Instead of knocking the door, he quietly barged in, but encountered a cloud of steam that caressed his face. Immediately Tommy lifted his head and glance over to the bath tub, there- his beautiful and favorite maid flicked her long luscious leg as she stretched her arm into the air and arching her back- pushing her chest nearly into Tommy's sight.

Kelly Garcia's body mesmerized Tommy as he stood in silence- gazing at erotic scene, while his temperature rose. His love for her blended with the current uprising of salacious passion thus encouraged him to approach her. Tommy's expression was indistinguishable as he tossed aside the clothes he carried and unbutton the collar of his shirt.

The sound of thrown clothes disturbed Kelly's calm state. She turned and saw Tommy approach, his face appeared blank, but secretly there hid a smirk of confidence for seduction. Kelly coiled her body and turned her back to him as a form to conceal her nudity. Even though she attempted to hide her body, she chose not to run because Tommy was her master and she, personally, loved and admired everything of him.

Tommy knelt beside the tub and stared into her innocent face, a grin appeared his face, "I won't hurt you Miss Garcia. That is…if you enjoy it," Tommy's grin transformed to a smug smile.

Before she could react, Tommy, instantly, grabbed Kelly by her upper arms and pulled her to him; his mouth crashed into hers as his tongue worked it way around, over, and in her mouth.

"T-Tommy!" Kelly muffled through his passionate kiss.

Tommy rubbed her upper back and lumbar (lower back), pushing much of her body against his.

_Damn! _thought Tommy_ My clothes are still on. At least Kelly's naked. Hmm Soft and smooth like silk and lips like a treat of God. Holy fuck! I could totally get use to this._

Kelly gasped and moaned at the sudden feeling of Tommy's hands and arms rubbing her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, which she breathed heavily against as Tommy's body towered over hers, while his lascivious kisses trailed down her neck and collar.

"Tommy!" Kelly moaned.

_Don't stop saying my name Kelly! _Tommy easily hoisted Kelly out of the tub and laid her on the marble floor. The cold touch of the marble tiles caused her to gasp and coil herself around Tommy, which he obviously welcomed. Desperately he yanked off his shirt as Kelly worked on the hem of his pants, however Tommy removed his shirt off quicker than the ridding of his pants, so he pressed his body once more against Kelly's under the yearning to feel her.

As much as Kelly wanted to discard Tommy's final means of _concealing,_ she couldn't resist the temptation to physically examine his thorax- so perfectly tone in all the right positions- his years of training and fencing resulted in obtaining a body of an angel. She massaged his pectorals and navel until he was out of reach, for he drifted downward and tasted her nourishing milk. Words can't describe the rousing Kelly woke in Tommy's carnal instinct; reluctantly he retreated from the Mexican 22 year old woman and stared into her eyes with burning lust:

"Do you want to see it?" Tommy asked in a husky voice.

Kelly looked at him in curiosity until she noticed his hands at the rim of his pants and as he migrated lower, a prominent bulge pointed at her. She rose up and undid the buttons and yanked them down, only to see his underwear and an enormous sac with something trying to poke out. Tommy laughed at her face, she hasn't even seen his full length, and already she was red to the ears and awestricken.

_If she's startled by this, I can't wait to see her face when I plug into her._ Tommy licked his lips as he removed his underpants, since coyness froze Kelly. Slowly the tight final frontier, bended his erection as his underwear slid downward, but when its chains departed, his length rebounded upward and nearly flicked against Kelly's face.

Kelly gasped at the full exposure of her Master: _He's huge! There's no way he can fit in me._

Her thoughts didn't stop Tommy; he carried Kelly into the tube and chuckled over her staring.

"Do you like it Miss Garcia?" Tommy rested against the walls of the tube and grabbed the edges, spreading his legs apart for her to have a better view through the clear water.

"Your…so massive…Master Tomas," Kelly sat upright with her legs beneath her as she continued to peer at his shaft.

"Don't call me Master Tomas, we're lovers," Tommy reminded her cheerfully, "Touch it."

"Wha?" Kelly looked at his face with embarrassment.

"Touch it. Touch me, that's an order," Tommy forcefully insisted.

Unwilling to disobey, Kelly poked the tip, resulting in his phallus responding to her.

Tommy gasped at the touch, "More!"

Kelly grasped the object and rubbed it up and down until it swelled while Tommy moaned louder and heavier.

_This is…fun! _Kelly giggled over her guilty pleasure of stimulating Tommy. Faster and faster she toyed with his penis and scrotums until tackled her, slamming his lips over hers.

"My turn," Tommy stated as he embraced Kelly. One arm wrapped around her while his free hand fingered her _sensitive _area.

"M-Ma-Master Tomas! N-No! No-Not there! Please!" Kelly cried desperately, she was at his mercy as her mind spun to bliss.

"Don't call me master," Tommy sniggered over her mini ecstasy, but he wanted to punish her for addressing him as "master." Quickly he stuck his forefinger into her, wiggling it around and pushing it deeper.

"Tommy! Tommy! To-Tommy! Don't tease me!" Kelly shriek over the new input.

"Okay," Tommy slid his fingers out of her, and instead, he patted the curve her buttocks. His squeezed her by her butt and hoisted her over his manhood until his tip poke its head into her entrance.

"N-No! Tommy!" Zelda, obviously, wasn't prepared with the final act. Already Tommy's shaft pressed deeper into her vagina causing Kelly to bleed a bit in the water. His face reddened at the excruciating increase in tightened. Kelly suppressed herself from screaming as Link pulled her hips into him.

"Tommy. It-it hurts," Kelly sobbed, hugging Tommy with all her might to comfort her from the pain.

"Shh! It's okay, Kelly. I'm here. The pain will go away, and soon you'll feel nothing, but bliss," Tommy whispered into her. Finally his length was completely in her, he waited for the pain to subside before he continued, and concurrently he vigorously rubbed Kelly's back until the pain disappeared.

"Tommy…I'm fine now," Kelly purred, stroking Tommy's broad shoulders.

"Are you sure, Kelly?" Tommy asked with concern of hurting her.

"Love me Tommy. Show me," Kelly whispered seductively into Tommy's ear.


	5. The Dance

**I don't Own The Sandlot**

Mary was tidying up the school for the ball that night, everyone always pitched in. They were working on cleaning the dining room when the door opened and a slightly chubby redheaded boy with freckles in a t-shirt and jeans came in carrying a rose while humming a song and seeming particularly cheerful, he then dipped Mary and placed the rose in her golden blonde hair and proceeded through to the door across from the dining room.

"Well he sure seems to be in a good mood, eh?" the principal remarked.

Mary began fidgeting with the rose the young baseball player had placed in her hair.

"… Huh? ... Oh…yes…" was all Mary could say.

A smile appeared across the principal's face and she put a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"I knew this day would come… you've fallen in love with Hamilton Porter, haven't you."

Mary turned a reddish color and gazed down at the floor. "…"

When the principal saw her worried expression she spoke again, "Don't worry dear, it was bound to happen sooner or later, come on sweetie, go get ready for that ball."

Mary nodded. "Ok ma'am."

"But before you do," The principal held out a package to the blonde 12 year old. "I got you a beautiful new dress for the occasion! Guaranteed to leave Hamilton speechless!"

Mary thanked the principal. "Thanks Ma'am!"

"Now go get ready, we don't want to be late!"

"Ok, be back in a flash!" Mary ran off to get ready.

Mary entered the already packed ballroom, as they walked to their seats at the front of the room, all of the young 12 year olds stared at the beautiful blonde with blue eyes in a white silk dress bearing a golden picture of a heart on the front that went down to her ankles just enough to reveal two fine silk slippers, her golden hair streaming behind her as the veil she wore hung down over it. Mary glanced around the ballroom to find the young man (who would be in a t-shirt and jeans) that she had confronted earlier.

"I don't see him." She whispered as she went to get a drink of root-beer.

"Oh my… I'm sure he must be somewhere, I'll ask my king." The prom queen knew who Mary was talking about.

The Prom Queen tapped her king on the shoulder.

"What is it dearest? I must announce the toast!" said the prom king.

"Where is the young boy who always plays baseball?" asked the queen.

"You mean Ham?" He rose and eyebrow.

"Yes, where is he?" asked the queen.

"The little rat's outside checking people in." he prom king said proudly.

"How could you! Everyone is inside enjoying the ball and you made him stand outside in the cold checking people to see if they have money!" scolded the queen.

"Yes but what if some other intruder-" the prom queen interrupted him.

"Enough! I will not stand to let you force that sportsman to miss this ball!" said the prom queen.

"FINE! But don't come crying to me when we get robbed!" the prom king walked away.

"Mary, go find him dear." Said the queen.

"Okay."

Mary walked out the wooden door of the school and to the check-in deck, slapping away hundreds of the guys stalking her on the way. She squinted in the darkness to find her beloved until she saw him setting near a tree glumly trying to keep watch.

She silently sleeked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Ham…"

"WAHHHHHHH!" He yelled in surprise. "Mary!"

He gazed in awe at her beauty as he noticed her fine gown. Mary offered a hand to help him up and he took it, surprised. To Mary's surprise, Ham was actually wearing formal clothes… he'd even combed his hair. Mary gathered up her courage.

"Would you like to dance with me, Ham?" she asked, holding her hand out nervously.

The redhead looked stunned. "Really! … I…I'd love to."

"Come on then!" the blonde cried excitedly as they ran into the ballroom, jealous men eyeing Hamilton like daggers on the way.

They got inside and seconds later the lights dimmed and a slow, melodic tune began to play. Ham gazed at Mary as she willingly let him entwine his strong fingers around her delicate hand. He hesitated for a moment and then drew a strong arm about her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her frail arm about him and they danced onto the floor. After a while the lights dimmed and a slow, melodic tune began to play. Ham released Mary's hand and pulled her closer; worrying for a second that she would not welcome this. The blonde placed her hands about his neck and rested her head upon his chest as the baseball catcher gently stroked her golden hair. "Kiss me…Ham." The shortstop girl pleaded suddenly.

"Oh… Mary…" Ham held her head up to his and met her eyes with an overpowering gaze, he felt himself getting lost in Mary's deep blue eyes.

_So honest…so sincere…so pure and true… _soon their lips came to meet and without warning there were tiny heart on Mary's dress began to glow. Up in the balcony somewhere, the queen spied the glowing heart and spoke:

_Destiny…has been fulfilled…_

**Thanks for reading**

**-Awesomegirl863 **J


	6. His Best Friend

**I don't Own The Sandlot**

Scotty's POV

* * *

><p>My best friend is perfect.<p>

I know they tell you there is no such thing as a perfect human-being. But, _I'm_ telling you that if God decided to go ahead and create a perfect human, she's it.

Maybe it's because she's perfect that I like to mess with her.

Or maybe just to see the look on her face. She's impossibly cute when she's pissed off.

I like to drag her to the comic shop just to see how long she can stand it before she runs out claiming she's had enough of cartooned violence.

And I always have her over to help me with baseball practice. I think we're about even as far as aim and stuff goes…I just like having her over, well, to be near her. She gets kind of close to help position my arms, and I can smell her shampoo, and she's so warm…

I know because she invites me over to watch movies with her when her parents are out. She's so cute when she calls and says that staying home alone freaks her out. Her house is really big, so I don't blame her, although she usually picks chick flicks or musicals or the stupid comedies for us to watch. I bare them just so I can sit beside her. And she'll always fall asleep on my shoulder, and then I put my arms around her. She doesn't mind; she'll just cuddle close to me and stay asleep.

And she's so warm…it's so unfair.

Oh, right. More reasons why she's perfect.

Almost every guy at our school wants to date her, including me. Of course, all of those guys just think she's hot (which she is). She takes an hour to get ready in the morning (I know because I have to drive her to school), and it shows. She always looks ready for anything.

I really hate when she talks about guys to me. I mean, doesn't she have girl-friends to chat about that stuff to? I hate it because it reminds me that I'm still just "the guy-friend not worthy of boyfriend potential".

I wasn't always in love with her. When we played in the sandbox together, I used to think she was cute, but I thought love was what you felt for your parents. I didn't know about love like that.

I fell for her around seventh grade. I didn't really understand what I felt then, but I got it around our junior year. She had spent the whole summer with her sick mother, so I hadn't seen her a lot. When she walked into our homeroom, she looked magnificent and so…womanly. I couldn't believe this was the girl I'd grown up with.

I was in love.

Junior year was the year her mom died. I remember the day. She didn't come to school, so naturally I worried about her all day. When I called her at home, her dad told me. I loved her mom so much. She was an amazing lady, and she suffered a lot while she was sick. I cried just as hard as she did during the funeral. And I try hard not to cry.

She was surprisingly strong after that. It was almost like it didn't happen. She never faltered when someone said something to her.

Then she fell apart, and I expected her to go somewhere else.

Instead, I found her on my front porch in the rain.

She didn't say a word when I opened the door. I was home alone, my mother, father and step-sister having gone overnight to visit someone. All she did was throw her arms around my neck and cry.

I pulled her inside and dried her off. She was crying the whole time, hardly paying attention to where I moved her. I sat her on the couch and wrapped my arms tight around her. And she cried and cried, and I just held her the whole night.

I guess the reason I was so understanding was because I know what it's like to lose someone. Even though I lost my real father when I was only three, it hurt a lot. I miss him everyday.

When I held her, I felt something so strange. It wasn't anything perverted. I just…wanted to protect her. I'd watched her date guys that dumped her and treated her like nothing but trash. I didn't want her to go through that again. I wanted to be there…and hold her like this forever.

She woke up, finally, and I could feel all of those things I wanted to say rise up to my throat. But…I didn't say them. I just gently teased her about her waterworks show.

My best friend is so perfect, it's intimidating. I know I'm not good enough for her.

But I can't live without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


	7. Her Best Friend

**I don't own the Sandlot**

Kristen's POV

* * *

><p>Sometimes I can't stand my best friend.<p>

Scotty can be the definition of annoying sometimes, always bugging me by calling when I have my girl buddies over. And he _knows_ they're there. He just calls to annoy the living crap out of me.

He has these weird fetishes too. Like, how Scotty loves to drag me to the comic shop…even though there are no knew comics that he likes. He just loves "the smell of cartooning".

And he insists on having me over to help him with baseball practice. Just because I'm the best pitcher and batter on the team, doesn't mean he has to have me over _every_ weekend to help him practice.

Plus, it's kind of unnerving to be so close to him. I have to position his arms to show him how to hold the bat, and that requires getting _really_ close. Scotty uses the nicest soap, so he has this interesting scent on him…a mixture of sweat and Irish Spring soap.

Another plus, he's really, _really _warm.

I know this from watching movies with Scotty. I'll have him over when my parents are out because staying home alone in my huge house just freaks me out too much. So he'll come over and we'll watch a movie (usually a stupid comedy). And usually I'll get tired and put my head on Scotty's shoulder, and then he'll put his arm around my shoulders. I'll fall asleep and wake up cuddled close to him.

And let me tell you, the boy radiates heat. I'm never cold when he stays over.

But back to why he annoys me sometimes….

He constantly complains about my "girl-habits" as he lovingly calls them. You know, like how it takes me an hour to get ready for school, and how I talk about the latest cute guy. The oddest expression comes over his face when I mention my latest crush. He should cut me some slack…after all, I _am_ a girl.

That's what I get for having a guy-best friend.

At first when we were kids, we didn't think about the opposite sex thing. As we got older though, (well, high school) I noticed that he suddenly wasn't that cute little boy that played at the Sandlot with me.

He had transformed into one hot specimen of man, in that guy-next-door kind of way. And every girl at school noticed it. He had more dates than me in our junior year!

That was the year my mom died…and I realized how protective he was over me, and how safe it made me feel.

Mom had been sick for a really long time. She suffered a lot, and the fall of my junior year she finally passed away. I spoke at the funeral, and I remember him being there, crying just as hard as me.

When I finally fell apart, realizing that she was gone, there was only one person who could comfort me.

I found myself on his front porch in the rain, crying my eyes out. I couldn't even speak when he opened the door, his eyes wide with shock at the fact that I was on his porch late at night. I could only throw my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder.

Somehow, he got me inside and dried me off. I cried and cried, and he held me the whole time. I must've cried for hours, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

I couldn't believe that he just held me that whole time, whispering against my hair that it would be okay. Most guys would've been like, "Suck it up," or "She was going to die anyway, you should've been ready."

Well, he knows what it's like to lose someone. He lost his biological father when he was young. He doesn't remember him, but he still misses him.

When I woke up with his arms wrapped around me, I felt so safe. I never wanted to move.

Of course when he woke up as well and realized that I was fine now, he started teasing me gently about the waterworks.

I can't stand my best friend sometimes.

But, I can't live without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad?<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


	8. Need

Ugh...I'm late.

The sun had just joined with the horizon as nightfall was about to fall upon California. The now peaceful California, thanks to Bertram. Right now, he was going to be dead if he didn't make it to the lake in the next five minutes. _Stupid parents..._

When he finally got to the river in the forest, he sighed slightly, looking over at the serene lake starting to glow orange with the setting sun. He smiled as he slowly sat against the tree, taking his blue cap off and placing next to him in the grass.

"You're late."

He jumped up at the voice, looking up at the graceful figure standing over him. Although she had her hands on her hips and an agitated look on her face, she couldn't hide the twinkling laughter in her amber eyes. He smiled and went to stand up, being stopped by a small push on his forehead as Massie twirled and sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly as she felt the strong arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Bertram kissed the back of the pale hand and looked off at the sunset again.

"These late days have to be hard on you, yet you look the least bit tired." She pushed off him, looking up at him with a wicked smile on her face. "I bet I could make you tired."

Bertram's eyes widened with understanding. "Would you like for me to escort you back to your house?"

She smiled. The boy rarely talked anymore, but when he did it was the only thing needed to send shivers of delight down her spine. However, she certainly _wanted_ much more than shivers. She with out a doubt _needed_ much more. She grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around her. "There's no one here. And no one is looking for me..."

Bertram smirked. "Are you sure this is how a 12 year old should behave?"

"No." Massie said in a hushed voice as she ran her hand up the clothed chest. "But it's how _I _behave."

Bertram's face mirrored the others, pulling her gently to him, lips barely touching each other as Bertram teased Massie. Massie however, wasn't having any of it, and tangled her fingers in Bertram's hair, pulling the rough lips forcefully toward her own. He smirked ever so slightly as his hands traveled down to the small of her back, pulling her on top of him. They separated, breathing already become a difficult task as their hands quickly worked on removing the other's clothing. In split seconds, both were lying in the grass, half naked forms gleaming in the natural light around them. Bertram had gone to work sucking and nipping a line down the porcelain neck, shoulder and chest as Massie arched up against him, clawing his back in desperation. He removed her night shift and nipped and licked the exposed breast while she squirmed underneath him, gasping heavily.

"B-Bertram..."

"Now, baby," Bertram smiled, his voice teasing "I didn't know you could be so impatient."

Massie glared up at the boy, hands running down the toned chest. Her slender fingers easily slipped their way into his underwear, grasping hold of his arousal.

"Hm...already hard? We haven't even done anything." She teased as her hands moved up and down the length. Bertram groaned, grabbing the hand and ripping off the remaining clothing in one motion. Massie let out a delighted sound as Bertram parted her legs. He smirked, positioning himself before kissing her once more as he entered her. She moaned in his mouth, her arms wrapping around his toned torso. Bertram pulled out slightly and slammed himself in, making the fashion goddess/tomboy gasp. She never seized to amazing him. Being with her could never get tiring. Well, depending on how you use the word "tiring".

Working at a slow pace, Bertram's lips went to work on creating flaws on the beautiful woman under him. Massie was whispering in the boy's ear, nipping him as her body moved with his.

"Yes...Bertram..._more_"

Her words dripped with lust, making Bertram groan in her neck as he quickened his pace, panting and connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. He knew what she needed; just one look in those violet eyes would be enough direction. Their eyes were locked, lost in each other as their movements went back to the basics, hard and fast and rough, satisfying their most primal urges. Their names were mantras, mingling together in each others mouths as the feeling heightened, bother reaching their peak. Her muscles tightened around him, bringing them both over the edge with loud moans of the utmost pleasure.

Bertram collapsed next to her, riding out the last waves in each others arms. They kissed, the moon and stars shining a white light on the bodies slick from sex. They nuzzled a little more before Massie's soft voice broke the silence.

"Someone will find us."

"Let them."

"Bertram…"

He chucked quietly and kissed her forehead. "I know Mass, I know." He pulled out, shivering as he finally felt the cold air around him and quickly got dressed, Massie awkwardly doing the same.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing... just wasn't quite ready for all that I guess."

He smiled at her blush and pulled her toward him, holding her, taking her in. She leaned into his chest, not wanting to go but then sighing and finally saying "Someone's going to notice I'm gone."

He nodded and kissed her one last time before pulling away from her. As he turned to leave she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned as she said "Unless... you still know the secret passageways of the house."

Bertram smiled and nodded before leaving Massie.

_One day we'll be like old times. I promised. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>1 or 10?<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


End file.
